Talk:Terrace Farm/@comment-26268258-20170409155111
Terrace Farm comparison : Coin comparison (coins/h/tile) Age Normal building Premium building Terrace Farm Bronze Age 5 8 11 12.5 16 Iron Age 6.9 15 25 40 Early Middle Age 7.5 15 12.5 68 High Middle Age 10.6 22.5 42.5 96 LAte Middle Age 13.8 30 25 124 Colonial Age 14.1 17.5 45 41.3 160 Industrial Age 16.8 21.9 56.7 51.3 192 Progressive Era 26.6* 35.6 67.8* 50.6 228 Modern Era 25.4 61.9* 121.7* 72.9 264 Postmodern Era 32 61.9 121.7 72.9 304 Contemporary Era 54.2 83.3 191.7 108.6 340 Tomorrow Era 63.2* 104.2* 250 132.8* 380 Future Era 72* 145.8* 300 194.4* 420 Artic Future 76.4* 180* 185.4 204.6* 683.3 460 Oceanic Future 90* 237 504 => If the goal is only coins, the Terrace Farm is better, except for the Sheltered Tippy (Premium House). But you need to take into account that the houses also gives an important amount of people and thus don't remove them to increase the coins income. BUT : if you take account of the GM's bonus (that applies 90 times), the math goes wrong. In fact this bonus deplete after 7.5/nb_farm h, and if this bonus is strong, the loss can be huge. * The building need to be connected to a 2-lane street. Take account of that. Supplies comparison (1) Supplies/h/tile (2) People/tile Age Normal building Premium building Terrace Farm (1) (2) (1) (2) (1) (2) Bronze Age 4.2 6.5 8 3.4 2.5 3 - - 8.7 4.7 Iron Age 6.1 5.5 11 13.3 30 7.3 20.3 9 Early Middle Age 17.7 23.3 6 8.6 40 8.6 34 13 High Middle Age 30 36.5 6.7 13.5 64.2 12.3 47.7 16.7 Late Middle Age 40.8 44 13.7 15.1 81.1 9.6 63 20.7 Colonial Age 52.2 56.2 53.3 16.3 22.8 11.3 103.3 13 95.7 24.3 Industrial Age 60 63.3 65.3 18.7 15 22.5 125 11.3 128.3 28 Progressive Era 90.6 83.9 73.8* 21.1 31.7 25.3* 147.5 16.7 145 31.7 Modern Era 82.2 103.8* 107.5* 16.7 27.1* 35* 195.1 18.6 180.3 35.3 Postmodern Era 122* 151* 89.6 37* 21.9* 26.6 213.3 20 226.7 38.7 Contemporary Era 120 151.2* 137.9* 34.2 26.6* 41.1* 245 20 295 41.7 Tomorrow Era 150* 166.7* 150 31.3* 13.8* 45.8 302.5* 20.8* 341.7 45 Future Era 165.8* 178.1 184.7 53.3* 28.8* 56.7 332* 26.8* 391.7 50.3 Artic Future 243* 256.3* 216.7 50* 53.3* 35 378.1* 405* 35.6* 28.5* 445 53.3 Oceanic Future 270 46.3 431 39 502 56.7 => Terrace farm is the better Supplies building if you haven't a great amount of Premium Supply building. Else, more calculation need to be done to take account of the road, the people difference, ... The 1h example is also valid for 15min. * The building need to be connected to a 2-lane street. Take account of that. Medal Age Amount/day/tile* Amount/day/tile** Ratio*** Bronze Age 1 1.8 1.8 Iron Age 1.3 2.2 1.7 Middle Age 1.6 2.6 1.6 Late Middle Age 1.9 3.2 1.7 Colonial Age 2.1 3.6 1.7 Industrial Age 2.6 4.4 1.7 Progressive Era 3.6 6 1.7 Modern Era 5 7.2 1.4 Postmodern Era 7.1 12.2 1.7 Contemporary Era 10 24.2 2.4 Tomorrow Era 14.1 32.8 2.3 Future Era 19.3 40 2.1 Artic Future 32.9 48.6 1.5 Oceanic Future 40 55.8 1.4 => Terrace Farm is the better medals building if you reload it enought times to keep the ratio above 1 * Victory Tower (a bit better than Awe Shrine at later ages) ** Terrace Farm (if harvested all 4 hours, else the value is false) *** Terrace Farm / Victory Tower ratio Goods building (Building value / Terrace value) Age Average density Average people need ratio Bronze Age 0.35 2.7 Iron Age 0.43 2.3 Middle Age 0.43 2 Late Middle Age 0.36 1.92 Colonial Age 0.39 1.87 Industrial Age 0.37 1.8 Progressive Era 0.53* 2.13 Modern Era 0.77* 2.11 Postmodern Era 0.87* 2.1 Contemporary Era 0.89* 2 Tomorrow Era 0.64* 2.57 Future Era 0.88* 3.89 Artic Future 0.88* 4.22 Oceanic Future 0.99* 3.04 => Terrace Farm is the better goods building in late ages considering the fact that it use far less people, doesn't need double road, decrease echanges, produce for free and have not a big size difference with the goods buildings. * The building need to be connected to a 2-lane street. Take account of that. Forge points comparison Terrace Building : 1/6 point/day/tile Shrine of Knowledge : 1/4 point/day/tile => The Terrace Farm produce 1.5x less Forge Points, but it's the better behind it. It can be useful if you need Forge Points, but it's a thing to avoid in late game. So, to sum up, the Terrace Farm is almost the most powerful building in the game, but also a very rare building (2x50% in level IV, 10% in level III of GE - 1 out of 7 possibilities - and rare relic from the Temple of Relics).